Beautiful
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash is sat listening to Misty's Ipod when a particular song catches his attention. How will the lyrics make him realize his true feelings towards the red head? Read to find out!


**Hello :) Here is this little songfic I wrote over the weekend. It's just purely PokeShipping - sorry, I will TRY to write more WishfulShipping soon :') I can't help it - I just love Ash x Misty at the moment! :'D Anyway, hope you like it! :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Brock: 19**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own pokemon :( *sniff***

* * *

It was a beautiful morning in the Kanto Region. Groups of different species of bird pokemon sung their happy morning song and the smell of hot syrupy pancakes filled the air of the campsite.

Like every morning, both Brock and Cilan stood by the stove and prepared a huge feast for breakfast. Despite their completely different personalities, they got on tremendously well – except when the doctor interrupted his evaluation time by flirting with some random girl.

Iris had wandered off somewhere at the crack of dawn, mumbling something about 'forest pokemon' with Axew cooing in her purple hair.

Ash was catching the early morning rays and was sitting in a camp chair with Pikachu on his lap and headphones plugged into his ears. He seemingly had his eyes closed but every few seconds he would gaze intently at the red head by last night's fire, while listening to a song.

Since his Ipod was being repaired due to an incident involving Team Rocket, he was borrowing Misty's gadget. She had waved her mallet about in front of him to prove that she would pound him with the weapon if he looked at any of her personal apps.

Wearily, he had promised to not do anything but listen to a few tunes before walking back to his chair, a blush streaking across his nose. He thought she was gorgeous when angry.

Ash was just about to take the earphones out of his ears when another song began to play. The sound of the soft guitar plucking caught his attention as he snuggled back down to listen to the song.

_I know, I know it's been a while,_

_I wonder where you are,_

_And if you think of me…_

The raven-haired teen gasped as his mind went back to the dark memories of him missing his red headed best friend. He swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat; he could tell it was going to be a relatable and heartfelt song for him.

_Sometimes cause you're always on my mind,_

_You know I had it rough_

_Trying to forget you but,_

_The more I look around, the more I realize,_

_You're all I'm looking for…_

Ash's chocolate orbs shot open and his gaze was met with the image of Misty playing with his pokemon by the old fire. His mind went to all the previous girl's he had traveled with. Sure, most of them had been fun to be around, but they certainly didn't compare to her.

_What makes you so beautiful_

_Is you don't know how beautiful you are,_

_To me._

_You're not trying to be perfect,_

_Nobody's perfect,_

_But you are, to me._

The teenage boy continued to look at his secret crush, a heavy blush appearing on his tanned face. Now that he was older, he noticed certain things about her; the way her eyes squeezed tight when she was particularly joyful or the fringe swished when she was excited. In his eyes, that's what made her beautiful.

_It's how you take my breath away,_

_Fill the words that I don't say…_

Ash gulped loudly, causing the red head to whip around suddenly. Before she could question him, he closed his eyes and prayed that she hadn't seen him staring lovingly at her. While he had his orbs closed, the words he didn't say echoed around his brain. Those words were 'I love you'.

_I wish somehow, I could say them now,_

_Oh, oh,_

_I could say them now,_

_Yeah…._

The pokemon trainer slowly opened one eye and carefully looked over to the red head. Luckily for him, Misty had forgotten about his odd behavior and has resumed playing peek-a-boo with her little Azurill.

Ash sighed inwardly, agreeing with the song; he wished he could tell her how much she always had and always will mean to him.

_Just friends, the beginning or the end?_

_How do we make sense?_

_When we're all our own?_

Once again, Ash's ears pricked up, sensing that some relatable lyrics were on the way. He opened his left brown orb to see that Misty was looking at him, a blush on her own face. He closed his eyes in confusion. Why was she blushing? He settled with the conclusion that she must be getting a winter fever. It wasn't that Ash was being dense like he used to be; it was the fact that he didn't want to get his hopes up on Misty liking him back.

_It's like you're the other half of me,_

_I feel incomplete,_

_I should've known…_

The teenager's heart rate sped up at how relatable the lyrics were. It was true; Misty was the other half of him. Without her, he was nothing.

_Nothing in the world compares_

_To the feelings that we share._

_So not fair…_

Despite the tears beginning to prick his eyes, Ash couldn't help but smirk as the memories came flooding back. All the smiles, adventures, laughter and tears that they shared were one of the best stages in his life. He just couldn't forget how he felt when Misty was around him. He sniffed sadly before mouthing along to the lyrics. Ash just couldn't help picking up the pertinent lyrics and tune.

_What makes you so beautiful_

_Is you don't know how beautiful you are,_

_To me._

_You're not trying to be perfect,_

_Nobody's perfect,_

_But you are, to me._

_It's how you take my breath away,_

_Fill the words that I don't say._

_I wish somehow, I could say them now…_

As Ash mumbled the words 'you're so beautiful' with his eyes closed, he felt a shadow fall over him. A bead of sweat threatened to trickle down his temple. It couldn't be her, could it?

Slowly, he opened a still wet from tears orb and came face to face with Misty. He leapt up and tripped over the earphone wires in his haste.

'Why you creeping up on me like that?!' he yelped as he noticed she was holding herself in the same position she did when she had to leave all those sad years ago.

The red head smiled apologetically before remembering why she was there.

'Who's beautiful, Ash?' she attempted to ask calmly but her voice couldn't help but shake with anger. Misty wanted to pound whatever with her mallet that had stolen 'her Ash's' heart.

A heavy blush the color of a tomato took over the boy's panic-stricken face.

'What? No one!' he waved his hands about wildly while she gave him an 'I don't believe you' face.

Her face soon changed to a hurt one as she turned her back on him.

'If you don't trust me with your secrets, Ketchum, then don't bother!'

With that, she stuck her nose in the air and headed back for the campsite.

Ash lifted his hand up to say something but didn't know what to say. Suddenly he knew what to do. He caught up with the red head and tapped her on the shoulder.

Misty spun around angrily to face her best friend. Before she could open her mouth to yell at the raven-haired teen, Ash spoke to her.

'I can't tell you who's beautiful…' he began.

Misty opened her mouth to cut him off but something crashed to her lips, stopping her. The red head's eyes grew wide as she saw Ash's lips attached to hers.

After only a few seconds, the boy pulled away and grabbed her arm fiercely.

'You just have to find out for yourself!' he winked at her before his stomach growled loudly. Misty was still just standing there, dumbfounded, touching her tingling mouth.

'Come on, Mist. Let's go see what's for breakfast!'

The End.

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) Mehh, I'm not too pleased with the ending - it just couldn't come out how I wanted it :( Thanks for reading anyway :') I may not update for a while, sorry - I'm working on a little chaptered fic with a lot of help from AAML-TAML :') It's not the Cilan x Iris sequel however - that will be written in the Christmas break :) Gonna go now and catch up with some Johto pokemon episodes now! :D And attempt to win some BP at the Pokemon World Tournament - is it me or is it IMPOSSIBLE? :( So:**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to watch a pokemon episode and earn some BP xD May see you soon, sorry if you don't! :')**


End file.
